What are we?
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: Suzuno is on a new school, he's alone and has no friends but then he meets a happy crazy person Called Midorikawa Ryuuji, Are they just friends or is there more? rated M for a REASON


**yep i said i wouldnt upload stories at my vaction but its currently raining like mad so im sitting in my hotelroom and then this idea came up in my head...**

**This was a request from a writer friend. ****, I hope this was what you had in mind. Enjoy. (i used Suzuno's 'icy me' that was kinda difficult)**

**SuzunoxMidorikawa rules!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Suzuno's POV

It could be worse, I could be eating my lunch and seating all by myself like a loner...oh wait, that's exactly what's happening. Yep, typical first day in a new school for me. This is the second time in three years that I change schools. My psychologist said something about "anger problems" but I didn't listen to her, like I always do. At least the food isn't that bad here, I've heard about schools that have a really bad cafeteria, so I guess I'm fine. Teachers? Hate them already, except for one. He's pretty crazy, Binlade I think it's his last name (oh damn Osama binlade, im laughing my head of now). I'm currently sitting at the back, where the roof is covering me. It's way too bright for my liking. From a distance I spot my classmates and see a Greenette approaching to them but not sitting with them, and surprisingly he's walking over here. For a moment I don't think he's going to actually hang out with me but I prove myself wrong when he waved his hand enthusiastically

"Hi," he said with this big smile showing a pair of dimples, and sat beside me, placing his plate of food in front of him. What the fuck? What part of I'm-sitting-in-the-back-and-I-don't-want-to-social ize he doesn't understand? I look at him like he's crazy for a moment and then it hit me. She's from Binlade's class too, how could I forgot that bright hair matching his dark eyes?

"You're that new dude, right?" he asked cutting my trail of thoughts.

"Clearly." my response was dry and low. I was not in the mood to talk but he seemed like he didn't get that. he just kept eating his salad and talking about random things. Damn, that boy could talk. One moment he was talking about how much he loves puppies (I have to say that I almost puked) and in the other he was describing an strange experience he had with her brother when they took him to the zoo for the first time. I didn't say much or, practically nothing at all, just kept eating and ignoring him. For a moment I felt silence, which made me look up.

"Oh my God, now that I notice, I don't even know your name." he exclaimed, seeming alarmed by this. Honestly I thought it was something else, something more... important. I didn't know his name either but I wasn't worried about it. Hell, I don't even care about that.

"Um, it's Suzuno. Suzuno Fuusuke" I replied looking at him and he smiled showing his dimples once again.

" I'm Midorikawa Ryuuji" he added a giggle at the end. For some rare reason I didn't asked him to leave and is not because I forgot, it's because I didn't feel alone any more. When the bell rang we both got up and threw our leftovers at the garbage can. I thought he was going to take his own way but instead and for my surprise he stayed by my side and started walking with me.

"Looks like we have class together." he said with a big smile. I just nodded and kept walking. I tensed for a split second the moment I felt his hand taking mine but then relaxed at his soft touch. I acknowledge he was closer, our arms touching but I guess that's what friends do all the time. Right? We had another class with that crazy ass teacher called Binlade, did I mention that he has an obsession with bombs and a weird group called Al Qaeda? Well he does. Midorikawa sat beside me the whole class, I didn't stop him. At least he was quiet for a good period of time. When the bell rang for the last time and everyone was rushing out of this place, Midorikawa appeared by my side once again. Is this going to turn into a routine?

"Why are you going so fast?" I heard him ask, trying to keep with my steady walking.

"I don't know about you, but I wanna go home, Midorikawa-kun."

"Well, then, bye." And it took me by surprise when I felt his arms around me... hugging me. I tensed again and awkwardly returned the hug, sort of.

"Yeah, bye." I said and he let go of me. I started walking towards the exit and for a brief moment turned and saw him, still looking at me with that smile. he waved his hand and I shook my head. Fuck, that boy is weird.

* * *

I hate PE*, I really do. The only thing I wanted to do today, Friday, was stay home and read a book or something, I was planning to not come today but my mother insisted that I had to at least finish my first week well. I had to say that this first week wasn't the worst of all. Since that first day, Midoikawa's been as sticky as a gum on your shoe, . Honestly, I don't know why I haven't told him to go away or that I don't want to be with him. Maybe because he's the only person in this school that I can openly consider as a 'friend', yeah I almost puked when that thought crossed my mind. Anyway, the gymclass finished a while ago and I'm currently heading to the showers. When I entered, the first thing I saw was Midorikawa opening her bag to take out his clothes. Why is he still here? I mean, there's nobody else here. When he looked up his black eyes lit up like stars and he smiled a little, like he was happy to see me. I acknowledged his presence by nodding and went straight to my locker. I took out everything I needed, but when I turned around Midorikawa was standing still. Is he waiting for something?

"Suzuno-kun?" she says after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"C-can I shower with you? This place is a bit scary for me on my own." he had this look on her face, like a little child scared of watching some horror movie. Adorable would be the perfect word to describe him right now. I thought for a moment his petition. I've never done something like that, not even with my mother when I was younger. Whatever, that won't hurt me, right?

"Sure Midorikawa-kun, undress yourself, I'll be waiting." I finally said while taking off my puple sweater, which was covered in sweat, ugh I hate sweat. I took off my pants and shoes, along with my socks and was left only with my black boxers,I looked up to Midorikawa and he was slowly undressing himself, looking unsure, he was really attractive, with the right tings here and there. I wanted to stop watching but I just couldn't, his beauty is breathtaking. I was really surprised when I discovered what was beneath his clothes, purple eyecathching boxers. Well, who would've thought it? Sweet innocent Midorikawa isn't that innocent at all. he looked up and caught me staring, then gave me a shy smile, his cheeks were turning the colour of a tomatoe. I shook my head a little and took my towel. he went back to his bag and took out one last thing. It was a bottle with lotion I rolled my eyes and we entered the shower. I took off my last pieces of clothing and so did he. It was a little hard to take my eyes off him again but I did and looked at his face.

"What's this?" I asked taking the bottle he was holding and with my other hand opening the faucet of the shower. Instantly a stream of water fell over us, it was refreshing.

"Oh that's DEFENITLY the best lotion in the world." he said and added a chuckle at the end. I just arched my eyebrows and nodded. When we were soaking wet, Midorikawa reached for the soap and then proceeded to scrub the soap unto a loofah. I closed to faucet for a moment, to avoid wasting water, and Midorikawa stretched his hand towards my body, holding the loofah. When his intentions became clear to me, I stopped him,taking him by the wrist.

"No." I said sternly and he looked at me like a puppy would. Fuck, is he going to do that all the time? This ain't the first time he gives me that look, he always does that when he wants something from me and I end up giving in.

"But why not?" he asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Because... no, it's already awkward to me being here like _this_ with you." I replied starting to get annoyed. he ignored what I said and placed both hands on my shoulders.

"Suzuno-kun... just relax. You're a little tense I can tell." his hands moved to my shoulders, giving me a massage and I felt my body give in and relax a little. he got closer and feeling his warm body against my cold one made me close my eyes and relax more. His hands moved to my back, up to my neck and then to the front again. Passed through my abdomen and my legs. My body started responding and I had to suppress a moan then and now. If he only knew the things he does to me. I don't know about him but to me this is starting to get a little sexual. After a moment he was done with me and put te loofah in my hand. I was still a little high for all the touching. Then I put some more soap to the loofah and started washing Midorikawa too. All the time he was staring at me, watching my every movement. Unlike him, I wasn't that close to his body, it was making me awkward and a little uncomfortable.

"Come a little closer," he whispered after a few moments of hesitation, then i see his boner and realize i have got one too. Oh hell no, this is making me uncomfortable and I don't even know what to think any more. Do friends do this? I don't think so. But Midorikawa is looking so genuinely innocent that I really doubt he has other intentions about this. I shook my head no.

"That's too much." he understood and nodded. I finished washing him and we got out without saying a word. I hate to say this right now but I'm a bit turned on by this. I looked at him while putting my clothes on. Doesn't he feel the same way? Of course not. God, he's gorgeous, I thought while looking at him, he caught me staring and I turned my head elsewhere.

* * *

Two months, two fucking months have passed and I can't take it any more. Every Friday we do the same thing, just wash each other with That lotion, wich is really THE best lotion in the world, and I can't help it but want more. It's like a huge tease, he touches me, washes me, gives me a boner and then nothing, we just say goodbye to each other like every other day. I've never been into boys, but hell I wanna be with Midorikawa-kun. And the thing that is driving me the most crazy is that I don't even know if he wants me as much as I want him. I wanna see if he's really that innocent, because his underwear tells me otherwise. I guess I'll have to figure that out today, that's right today it's Friday. So here we are, under that familiar faucet, it's my turn to wash him. he passed me a white loofah but I was determined to end this today. We don't need a loofah any more. he was surprised when I put the loofah away and grabbed the soap, then proceed to wash him with my bare hands.

"S-Suzu-"

"Shh, don't say anything." I put my index finger above his lips, but not touching him. This is my turn to tease. My hands return to work, touching him everywhere, I pulled closer and his body slammed against the wall, he let out a moan by the sudden movement. The bathroom tile must me cold, I thought. I kept one of my hands in his waist and the other opened the faucet and washing all the soap at him. When I stopped the water from falling, I looked at his eyes and caressed his cheek, he placed his hand in mine. _Now_ I know he wants this, that look he's giving me is telling me to continue this. That's why I leaned in and kissed him, hard. he moaned in my mouth and opened it, letting our tongues battle. I pinned him against the wall again and kept kissing MY Greenette. This is what I've been waiting for. One of my hands roamed through his neck, his collarbone and finally arrived at one of his nipples. It felt soft, fitting perfectly in my fingers. I pinched the nipple, making it hard against my palm. he broke the kiss to let out a moan.

"Don't stop," it was almost inaudible, just for me to hear. I continued the massage at his nipple while kissing his neck. Then I bit hard, leaving a mark to make everyone clear that he was mine now. he moaned louder in response. Then my hand left his nipple and got low, caressing his flat abdomen and reaching its destiny. he's ready. he leaned in and kissed me softly, like saying 'yes, go on'. I looked at his eyes while pumping his dick, making it slow. he closed her eyes and bit his lower lip. Damn, that's hot. I started pumping faster and kissed his neck once again. The only sounds in the whole room were our breathing and the occasional moans Midorikawa let escape.

"Please," I heard him pleading. I smirked a little, having him where I want and pumped his member faster while adding two fingers in his butthole. His moans were getting louder and his hands were scratching my back, leaving marks. I groaned feeling his nails dig in my back. With every thrust, my fingers touched his spot, making him almost scream in pleasure. His breathing became erratic at one point and he rested her head in the crook of my neck, moaning in my ear.

"I'm close," he managed to say and I got it. I stopped the pumpingjust in time for him to come. he let out one last loud moan and rested his head on my shoulder, I take out my fingers and put my arms around him, it's getting a little cold I notice. he put his hands in my back, now caressing where he had scratched, there must be scars by now. I flinched a little when he passed her finger in my back, where it hurt the most. he didn't seem to notice. We stayed like that for a few more seconds until I felt Midorikawa shivering, he must be cold.

"Come on, let's get out." I said softly and he looked at me and nodded. We got out, already dry and started to dress ourselves. The atmosphere was awkward, really awkward. What just happened? What are we now? Friends? I seriously doubt that. So, we are more than friends? I'm really confused right now. None of us said something about feelings, so does that mean that this won't happen again? Because I really hope this isn't the end. When we were ready, fully clothed, we walked together to the exit. I felt his hand touch mine and I intertwined our fingers. We reached to the door and finally got out of that place. The sun too bright for me. I felt his gaze and turned to look him in his beautyfull eyes. he had this shy smile again, making me melt inside.

"Suzuno?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes?"

"What are we?" that was the same question I had in my head. "Are we like, boyfriends?"

"Of course...ryuuji," I brought his hand to my lips and kissed him softly. Then looked at his eyes again, he had now his full smile, showing that angelic dimples. "We are."

* * *

**DAMN...ITS STILL RAINING...WHY ME!**

**Leave a review :)**


End file.
